


爱或死

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 《他的十七岁》七年后的故事
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019140
Kudos: 6





	爱或死

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Gracie Abrams---21  
> Attention：黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师，《他的十七岁》同世界线，七年后的一次电话；逃跑一时爽，追妻火葬场；R视角。

雪下的时候，Reborn突然意识到，冬天来了。  
这是在意大利的冬天很少能见到的景象。拥抱地中海的国度，即使在冬日也气候温和。冬天总是离他很远，哪怕是在他早已记不太清的幼年时代。所以，他从未在他的家乡，从未在西西里，见过这样的雪。  
他抬起头，有些恍惚。雪纷纷而落，他只能看到一片茫茫的白，却看不清那些细碎的白里，雪花有着怎样的形状。这雪落在脸上也只是凉凉的，很快就化了。  
他意识到了，他正身在异乡。这段旅途，是他踏上这条路以来，不例外的一部分。他仍独自飘零。热带捂不暖的心，在寒冷的北方，自然也无法解冻。  
他低下头来，从米色长风衣的口袋里摸出一枚硬币，抬脚走进了在这个国度常见得已经成为了标志物之一的红色电话亭。  
他突然想要打一个电话。

投入硬币，按下那串他烂熟于心的电话号码，他静静等待。话筒中传来等待的“嘟嘟”声，他听着听着就笑了。他从未想过他会给那个他已经决定再也不见的人打电话。就像他从未想过，今时今日，先服软的那个人会是自己。  
这个世界就是这样，总是会发生超出他预料的事情。那个人让他惊讶过很多次，这一次也不该例外。而他只是一个倔强的、被俘虏仍要做出高傲姿态的可怜虫，一个被自尊心和惶惑不安控制的可悲男人。  
这真是一件可笑的事情。他竟也有如此低劣地评价自己的这一天。而现在，他这个可怜虫，正按捺着让人烦躁的心跳，等那个人的回音。  
他没有等太久，电话便通了。这个数年前对方给自己的私人号码竟然是真的。他还有些惊讶。  
对面久久无声。他才意识到自己的失礼。作为打电话的那个，他本该先打招呼的。但是，此刻，他却不知道该说些什么，来拨动他们之间凝重的气氛。  
许久。“……Reborn。”通过电话传来的声音有些失真，但仍然是他心心念念了多年的清朗声音。  
他一下子就认出来了，这还是他的少年。他的眼前突然蒙上了雾，但他知道那不是眼泪，那只是回忆的影笼罩了他的脑海。他叹气一般，哑哑地回：“蠢纲。”然而，接下来该说什么呢？他又不知道了。他笨拙得连自己都难以相信。  
话题眼看难以为继，他的少年却在话筒的那头善解人意地答：“嗯。Reborn，你在哪儿？”

他在哪儿？这是一个好问题。  
这些年，Reborn去过很多地方。他遵守了曾经在心中暗自许下的承诺，在与纲吉道别之后，就离他远远的，再也不去打扰他的生活。  
七年前的山坡上，两个人的对话的每个字，他都还记得清清楚楚。这是当时的他难以想象的事情。那时的他多么洒脱果决，以为这一切都会轻而易举地被他遗忘，因为他从来只看向前方。但是，事实却是，他从未忘记，甚至经过这些年的反刍，嚼出了许多当年身在局中视若无睹的细节。  
在他的旅途中，他仍然时时刻刻、分分秒秒会想起他的少年。他根本不像当时表现的那般无所谓，那般不留恋。他只是演技好才骗过了那个才十七岁的孩子，却还没有好到能同样骗了自己的心。  
但事到如今追悔莫及也无用。他花了两年去遗忘，又花了一年说服自己放弃。第四年，他结束了辗转，回到了西西里。第六年，他又离开了那里。  
而现在是第七年，他仍在北方流浪。

“我在伦敦。”  
“伦敦？又去了北方吗？”  
“……是。”  
“接下来呢？打算去哪儿？挪威？冰岛？”  
“还没想好。”  
“嗯。”

话题又一次冻结。Reborn从来没觉得自己如此笨嘴拙舌。但是，那一句“你希望我回去吗”却始终说不出口。而电话那头的人，也没有问他“还打算回来吗”。他们就像两个缺乏默契的双簧演员，明明知道彼此的目的，却总是找不到配合表演的契机。  
这真不妙。Reborn有些懊恼。他意识到他打这个电话太过冲动了。到底是哪里不对呢？他怎么会突然挑这天，挑这样一个毫无准备的时候给纲吉打电话呢？这真的很不像他的作风。更致命的是，话筒对面的那个人也不再像从前那般，对他表现出溢于言表的思念和不舍了。  
当然，他也可以谅解。毕竟这个“从前”，便得从七年前算起了。  
他们之前，到底是横亘了太漫长的岁月。光阴不等人，爱会消逝，梦会碎，过往的痕迹会淡去，曾经的痛彻心扉如今也会结痂愈合。这世上再没有比光阴的无情更让人觉得残酷的东西，再没有比岁月的刀尖更锋利的刃。

“我好像不该打这个电话。”  
“所以你又想要挂了吗？就像上次我好不容易联系上你的时候一样。”  
“你不希望我挂吗？”  
“我希不希望，难道有用？”  
其实是有用的。但Reborn说不出口。“你可以自由地表达你的愿望。”  
“我并不傻，Reborn。你以为这还是七年前？我不会总让你这样一次又一次地羞辱我。”  
“我并没有打算羞辱你。”  
“我知道，你只是不在乎。但这对我来说就是羞辱。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“何必呢？我并不需要你的道歉。乞讨来的东西太廉价了，我还没有那么卑微。”  
“我是真心地想对你说抱歉。”  
纲吉轻轻笑了一声，笑得讽刺。“抱歉什么？抱歉你不经过我的同意就替我除了内鬼，还是抱歉你暗地里为彭格列的扩张保驾护航？”  
“你果然知道了。”  
“我给你打那个电话的时候，就是想说这件事。但是，你既然耻于承认，又为什么要这么做呢？是因为对我的怜悯吗？如果是，那大可不必。”

那是Reborn回到西西里时的事情了。说来也奇怪，他怎么会突然想要做好事不留名的呢？虽然整个西西里没几个人知道他回来了，但是他做的那些私下帮助彭格列的事情分明是瞒不过局中人的，任他如何掩饰得不留痕迹，仍有风言风语慢慢在里世界散播开，并最终传到了他最想隐瞒的人耳中。  
他明明预见到了这样的结局。但是那时的他还是心怀侥幸。表面上他希望纲吉不知道，这样便仍可保住作为老师的颜面。但在心底的某处，却期待着纲吉能知道自己为他做的一切，期待自己能被挽留，期待自己和对方的关系能回到最初。  
可是，当他真的接到心心念念的那个人的电话时，他却瞬间挂断，从西西里逃走了。

“我并没有这样的意思。我只是想这么做就去做了。”  
“是啊，你总是自由的，我又凭什么对你指手画脚呢？”  
“我想你误解了我的意思……”  
“好了，Reborn。不管怎么样，作为家族的首领，我要感谢你。但是，作为你曾经的学生，我并不需要你这么……委屈自己。我后来去看了你在贫民区的据点，没想到你为了掩藏身份竟然做到了那种地步。何必如此呢？我只是你的学生。”  
“你是在心疼我吗？”  
“当然，你毕竟是我的老师。而且，是我曾爱过的人。”

爱过。这真是Reborn最厌恶的两个字。尽管在七年前，他也是用这样的字眼打发了那个对他一心赤诚的少年。这或许就是报应，是因果循环。他曾用来刺伤别人的剑，如今调转方向，反将自己的心刺了个对穿。这是多么痛啊，他当初怎么能忍心将这样的痛施加于纲吉身上呢？活该他如今落得这样的下场。

“能够这么坦然，看来你已经从过去走出来了，蠢纲。可喜可贺。”  
“同喜。这对于你来说也是解脱吧？毕竟，你最厌恶的不就是纠缠不清的爱慕者。”  
“你还是这么了解我。”  
“也就在这个方面而已。亲身经历总是很难不长教训。但这毕竟是你教给我的最后一课。作为老师，我知道你已经仁至义尽了。”  
“我现在倒觉得自己教得还不够多。”  
“哦？我又有哪里给你丢人了吗？那我还真的挺抱歉的。”  
“我并不是这个意思。”  
“我知道我还有很多做得不够的地方。但是，这七年，你并不在我身边，Reborn。我吃的苦头，你又怎么会知道呢？不过我知道你应该也不感兴趣。”

怎么可能不感兴趣呢？怎么可能一无所知呢？Reborn心想。  
在回到西西里之后，他就将纲吉的过去调查了个彻底，自然知道他为了掌权付出了多少努力，跨过了多少艰辛。但是，有一句话却戳中了他心中的隐痛：他并不在纲吉身边。在那个少年窝在办公室彻夜未眠时，他连陪伴都做不到。当这个少年终于站在人群之巅高居王座时，站在他身边的人也并不是自己。  
他并不是一个合格的家庭教师。

“我很抱歉。”  
“我听上去是在指责你吗？你为什么道歉？我并没有那样的意思。你早就说过了，今后的路要我自己走，我还会遇到其他陪在我身边的人。你说得对，Reborn。你说得总是对的。”  
“谁？”  
“什么？”  
“现在陪在你身边的人是谁？”  
“现在？我一个人在办公室……你是问我的同伴吗？看来你真的不怎么关心啊，连彭格列现任的守护者都完全不知道。”  
“陪在你身边的是你的守护者？”  
“是啊。没有他们，我一个人可扛不起整个彭格列。”

明知道纲吉说的和自己并不是一个意思，Reborn还是感受到了汹涌的怒火。那是从爱而未得中诞生的嫉妒之火，毫无理由地吞噬了成年人的理性，让他这样被誉为冷血机器的人也无法控制自己的言行。  
他确实嫉妒，嫉妒那些人能够陪在纲吉的身边，陪他面对种种艰辛，陪他度过过去七年的岁月。他嫉妒得胸口发闷，双眼发红，连呼吸都变得急促，却还要苦苦压抑着不被电话对面的人听出异样。  
在自我伪装这方面，他从来是佼佼者。

“恭喜你，终于找到了能一起往下走的人。”  
“你这话听起来真奇怪，Reborn。你什么意思？”  
“我只是单纯地恭喜你而已。”  
“总觉得你话里有话。”  
“是你太过敏感。”  
“是吗？也许吧。毕竟面对你，多长个心眼总是没有坏处的。我不能总是被你骗吧。”  
“我从没想过要骗你。”  
“我知道，只是我自己自作多情，是我年轻时太傻。我们从来不是同路，怪我总是强迫你改变自己的道路。”  
“我并不是在指责你。”  
“但你更不会指责自己。一件错误的事情，哪怕所有人都没有错，总还是有一个人需要去承担犯错的责任的。我是不是很贴心？”  
“我并不觉得自己如此不讲理。”  
“好了，Reborn。争论这个难道有意义？还是说说你到底为什么打电话吧。寒暄已经够了吧？”

这是寒暄吗？这是。但是，对于Reborn来说，这也是时隔七年他们好不容易才重新联系上的谈话，是他心心念念牵念挂怀之事的实现。他这一潭死水，被电话那头的人轻而易举地搅动，起了连自己都数不清的波澜。他多么怀念，他多么留恋，他多么希望这一刻能延续到永恒。  
但是，纲吉是不会无缘无故地陪他浪费时间的。他们之间的关系早已倒转，如今不是那个少年求着他了，而合该是他去求对方了。

“其实也没有什么为什么。只是兴之所至。”  
“然后顺便关心下你的旧学生？你作为家庭教师的售后服务是不是太到位了一点？”  
“这不是售后服务。我只是单纯地关心你。”  
“差不多。你只要不想着坑我就是对我的友善了，Reborn。我也从来没奢求过更多。当然，我知道我也没有资格。”  
“那有谁有资格？”  
“这我哪里知道呢？或许你的情人？”  
“我现在并没有情人。”  
“那也总有别人。我们七年没见了，你得谅解我对你的现状有点陌生。总之不会是我就对了。”  
“为什么情人的地位要高过学生？”  
“一般不都是吗？”  
“对我来说不是。”  
“那我还真的有点惊讶。”  
“不如说，你为什么会觉得你不如我的情人？”  
“唔，或许是因为，我能够成为你的学生，却没能成为你的情人？好了，这个话题太暧昧了，Reborn。就算你喜欢开玩笑，也该适可而止。”  
“我并不是在开玩笑。”  
“但我觉得不舒服。就算这件事已经过去了，承认自己的失败仍然让人觉得不好受。”

已经过去了吗？Reborn搅动了电话线，心也渐渐沉。但是，从纲吉的语气中，他分明觉得这件事还没有过去。他分明觉得，对方还是在意的。而这一点在意，就是他的一线生机。  
他或许还是该胆大一点。这样反复试探有什么用呢？听到了这从温暖南方传来的温暖声音，这寒冷北方他已经连一分一秒都待不下了了。  
他想回去了，想回他的故乡，想回西西里，想回他的少年身边。  
但他也是害怕的。他终于知道自己也是会害怕的人，害怕失望，害怕拒绝，害怕梦碎。  
可他总不能因为畏惧就永远不服软，不能因为爱面子就永远不争取。在北方的这些年，他已经吃够了背井离乡、身无所依的苦头了。他才知道，最向往自由的风筝也需要被人用线扯在手中，不然，线断了，风筝一时高飞，最终也只会坠落，只会一蹶不振。  
现在他便要亲手将捆住自己的线递到对方手心了。

“蠢纲，你一定要和我这么针锋相对吗？”  
“针锋相对？我说了什么？我觉得我们的交谈还挺友好的，不是吗？”  
“你明知道我在想什么。”  
“我不知道。Reborn，你为什么总是觉得我知道？我就是不知道，以前不知道，现在也不知道。我从来都不聪明。你为什么总是要让我猜？”  
“你的意思是要让我亲口告诉你吗？”  
“我从一开始不就在这么说了？”  
“如果我告诉你，你就会答应吗？”  
“你是要向我提出什么要求吗？”  
“请求，蠢纲。是请求。”  
“好吧，请求。你竟然会向我提出请求。这让我觉得怪怪的。”  
“我当然也会请求别人。”  
“只不过那个人从来不是我。好吧，你说，我听听看。”  
“老师的名头看来也不是那么管用了。”  
“我长大了，Reborn。我现在是彭格列的Boss了，总不能还像小孩子一样随心所欲。”  
“但我想请求的事，恰好在你能够随心所欲的范围之内。”  
“但我不能给出任何承诺。你看，这就是成年人，我是你教出来的，所以最后也只能成为像你一样的成年人。我没有办法。”  
“好吧，这么说还是我的错。”  
“这并不是谁的错。我不是在指责你。你今天为什么总是道歉？我不是那个意思。”  
“让我们回到正题吧。”  
“好吧。所以你到底想说什么？虽然我不想催你，但两分钟之后，我正好有一个会议……”  
“你介意我回到你的身边吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“回到西西里，回到你身边。你介意吗？”  
“……我当然不介意……不是，你到底是什么意思？世界第一杀手终于要加入彭格列了？你不是说过你不会参与任何一个家族组织的吗？”  
“我并不是那个意思。”  
“我就说，你怎么可能会……”  
“我不是要回到彭格列，而是要回到你身边。蠢纲。我很后悔七年前拒绝了你，而现在，我在请求你给我们的关系一个新的开始。”  
“……你是在开玩笑吧。”  
“我说过，我没有开玩笑。”  
“但是……”

Reborn从未如此平静过。他知道，这句话总是要说的。在寒冷的北方，在雪天，在红色电话亭，他穿着米色长风衣，系着格纹围巾，处境如此狼狈。但他仍然向往南方，向往太阳，向往七年前的岁月。  
意大利人的基因就是这样，如无爱，毋宁死。他不愿冻死在这寒冬，自然只能向心中的灼热爱火屈服。

“我爱你，纲吉。我很抱歉，但是我想回去了。你还会爱我吗？”  
“……这件事已经过去了，Reborn。我不想再提了。我也不希望你再用这件事戏弄我，嘲笑我，或者……”  
“我没有那样的意思。我对七年前的一切都感到很抱歉。”  
“你让我如何相信这是真的呢？就在两年前，你回到西西里，都不愿意联系我，不愿意接我的电话。”  
“我可以解释，可以道歉。但现在，让我回到你身边，好吗？”  
“我本来也没法阻止你……”  
“我知道。但我需要得到你的许可。你知道你的许可意味着什么吧？”  
“我不知道。为什么一定要我的许可？”  
“你知道。所以，你的答案是什么？”  
“这太突然了。我需要想想，Reborn。我需要……”  
“你的答案是什么？”  
“你怎么总是这样咄咄逼人？”  
“这就是我，纲吉。你知道我就是这样的性格。”  
“但是这是你在告白。”  
“看来你听明白这是告白了。所以你的答案是什么？”  
“……我需要想想，Reborn。我们见面谈。”

Fin.


End file.
